We Winchesters We Never Really Stay Dead
by caitewarren
Summary: A year ago, Sam was released from the pit what if he wasn't the only one? Adam got rescued by whatever saved Sam a year ago to. And traveling with him is John Winchester. How will Sam and Dean react to their younger bro's return and their father's?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I've been hearing that John may return, though I haven't found anything…I thought of this…..Don't own anything.**

It was a bright day, the sun was brilliantly shinning as a truck sped down a two-lane asphalt road. It passed a sign reading Lawrence, Kansas.

In the field in Skull cemetery, Adam Milligan is laying on the field, his eyes open wide and he jerks up.

"Sam?" he calls, "Sam!"

He stands up on shaky feet, looking around him and then taking a deep breath. He's wearing the same clothes, Michael wore when they fell into the pit. He takes sharp breaths.

The truck pulls into Skull Cemetery, and Adam watches it, he doesn't move.

"Adam?" asks a voice and climbing out of the truck is John Winchester.

"Dad?" Adam asks in surprise.

Adam flinches as John wraps his arms around him.

"Adam I'm so sorry," John mutters into the boy's hair.

Adam doesn't mutter a word as tears form in his eyes, and places his arms around his father, not even caring that his father had been dead for more than three years.

"Shhh," John mutters as the tears finally flow down his pale cheeks.

"How?" Adam whispers, "How the hell am I back? And Sam and Dean they told me you were dead,"

"Not everything stays dead," replied John, "it's okay it's me,"

"Prove it," states Adam.

John raises an eyebrow at his youngest son, the one he tried so hard to keep from this life. The child that had been eaten alive by ghouls, resurrected by angels and spent time in hell.

"Adam-

"Prove it!" yells out Adam his voice going hoarse on the words.

"You're in no condition to be giving orders," John states, "let me take you back to the motel you can get showered there,"

"I said prove it," says Adam.

And John sighs before taking out a glass of holy water and drinking it all down. Adam looks at his father and then at the truck.

"Dad how long have you been back?" asks Adam.

John doesn't answer at first starring at the ground.

"How long have I been Dad for you? Last time I saw you I was John," says John.

"Answer my question," says Adam starring eye to eye with his father.

"A few months maybe a year," says John.

"_Maybe _a year?" cries out Adam, "your sons they needed you! I needed you! My mom needed you,"

"I'm sorry," replied John.

"My mom died screaming and bloody all because of you," yells out Adam, "this is all because of you!"

Adam begins to get dizzy, and images of being tortured appear on his mind.

"Adam," John grabs his arms, "we're going back to the motel, your weak come on son, Dad's got you,"

' John helped Adam into the truck and the pair drove off. Adam dozed off to sleep to have dreams of hell.

"Son wake up," says John, "wanna talk about it?"

"No," scolds Adam.

"You know I've been to hell to," says John, "kinda been a tradition in this family,"

"Yeah great tradition," replied Adam rolling his eyes.

John looks at his son and chuckles.

"You remind me of your half- brother," says John.

"_Brother_," corrects Adam bitterly, "they're my brothers,"

John looks a little surprised at how Adam responded to his brothers.

"Dean's alive you know?" says Adam, "living with some woman named Lisa Braeden and her kid Ben, Sam told me,"

"How much did Sam tell you?" asks John.

"A lot," replied Adam, "we spent a while locked in the cage,"

"You and Sam were together?" asks John.

"Yes we _were_," says Adam.

"Were?" asks John.

"One day or month or year whatever the hell it was Sam wasn't there anymore and neither were Michael or Lucifer for that matter," says Adam, "it was just quiet but only for a moment,"

**A/N:Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for John and Adam, to reach John's motel on the outskirts of town. John helped Adam out of the car with Adam protesting his help.

"Here's the key," he hands the key to Adam, "I'm gonna go see if I can get you something to eat,"

"Not hungry," Adam mumbled.

"Son your last meal was about a year ago maybe longer you need some food in your stomach," says John.

Adam's mouth was dry and his lips were cracking and in fact his stomach was growling but in years of being left alone, he depended on himself to get his own meals and to get _everything _for himself.

"Adam get in the damn room," says John.

"I'm going," Adam says ripping the keys from John's hands and opening the door to the motel room.

Adam sat on the bed starring at his surroundings, his head hurt and his body ached. When he closed his eyes he could still hear Sam's screams followed by his own as they were tortured in the cage. The words Sam tried to console him through screams was what he thought kept him from literally going insane. The pain was worse then when the ghouls made him their chew toy, at least that pain went away when he finally closed his eyes.

Where was Sam? Had he been rescued to? Adam hoped to heaven that Sam was saved too, if anyone deserved to be outta the pit it was Sam, he talked to Adam about his family, his brothers, even dad and Adam sat there screaming at him to shut up even though it did help.

"Hey hope you like hamburgers," says John handing a bacon cheese burger to Adam.

Adam take a huge bit out of it, savory the tastes in his mouth. And John's mouth turns into a half-smile.

"Do you have a-

John produces a beer for his son and Adam sips down almost all of it.

"Easy there," says John, "don't need you choking,"

Adam placed the empty beer bottle on the nightstand before finishing his hamburger.

"Good," John says taking the empty wrapper from the bed and throwing it in the waste bin.

"Good what?" asks Adam.

"That you've got food in ya son," says John.

"Stop saying that," says Adam.

"Saying what?" asks John.

"Stop calling me _son_. Your sons are Sam and Dean," says Adam standing up his back turned to his father, "and your wife is Mary, face it John, me and my mom were second to your hunt and next to them,"

"Adam," says John.

"You could have trained us! My mom maybe would still be alive! Hell I might still be at school," says Adam, "or you could have at least told Sam and Dean about us,"

"Adam I love you," says John, "from the moment I heard you existed when I heard your voice on the other side of the phone line. Adam I never planned this life for Dean or Sam, I planned on them going to college and maybe if they wanted having kids of their own. And after I destroyed their childhoods and by the time I meet you, I saw you with a mother who was alive and was happy who was I to drag you into this?"

"You could have at least taught us how to protect ourselves," says Adam, "you should have known we would be targets,"

"I don't blame you," says John, "it's my bloodline that made you to be Michael's vessel,"

"I kind of figured," says Adam.

"You know I used to think that your grandmother's stories were crazy," says John sitting next to his son, "talking about angels and destinies and crap your Uncles and I used to crack jokes at it, now I wish I had listened to her,"

"I have a grandmother?" Adam asks his blue eyes wide, his mother's parents had been dead since he was five years old. "You had a _grandmother_," says John, "I haven't spoken to her well since before the fire, she was getting old she's probably dead since she'd be eighty-eight, hell maybe she's still alive,"

Adam knew the game his father was playing, ever time Adam was upset John would manage to trail off on some other subject, this time it happened to be Adam's grandmother.

"That's horrible," he states playing along, "you not speaking to your mother in 27 years,"

"Yeah but that was the hunter's life," says John, "believe it or not your old man was quite popular, he was on a softball team, hell I owned my own garage, I coached Dean's t-ball teams…but it all it burnt that night everything,"

"Sam told me about Mary's passing," says Adam, "I'm sorry,"

"You know how I feel don't you?" asks John, "watching someone you love die right in front of your face while you watch helplessly is the worst feeling in the world,"

Adam's thoughts went to his mother's painful screams for mercy and for him to help. There was nothing he could do to help her, as they tore into her body the blood gushing on the walls.

"I know," Adam replied, "what was your mother's name?"

"Anne, Anne Elizabeth Winchester," says John, "actually you two look a lot a like, the same instance blue eye color,"

This was a part of John, Adam never got to see. The John he had known was more pained more haunted. This John was more open to sharing his history maybe it was because Adam had seen the horrors of a hunting lifestyle.

"Are we gonna find Dean?" Adam asks when there's a moment of silence.

"No," John mutters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Adam didn't ask about Dean again. Instead Adam asked about Sam if John had known if Sam had been back.**

"**No I don't know," replied John, "Adam it's getting late,"**

"**It's only six-thirty," Adam replied.**

"**You haven't sleep in a year," says John.**

**Adam didn't want to close his eyes and dream of hell again, dream of being cut open over and over again for years. But his body did need rest as for when he laid down he felt himself drifting away.**

"**Sleep well Adam," says John standing up and reaching for his cell phone and walking outside.**

"**Samuel it's me," says John, "How's Sam? Right….yeah….of course…..you can tell him that his little brother's safe…..found him out in Skull Cemetery he's pretty wrecked been asking for Sam….nope hasn't mentioned what happened down there….look just keep in touch alright?"**

**Walking back into the motel room, he finds Adam literally twisting and turning violently in his sleep. Screaming out words like Help! No! and Stop it!**

"**Adam," John pulls his squirming son onto his lap.**

**Though John was sure if Adam was awake it would embarrass the boy sitting on his father's lap. John had missed Adam's birth, his baby years of holding the boy, hell know he couldn't remember spending that much time with baby Sam. **

"**Shhh Adam," says John he placed a hand in the boys hair, "it's okay, it's okay,"**

**And when the screaming ceases, John goes to place his boy back on the pillow.**

"**No dad," Adam murmured in his sleep, "don't move comfy,"**

**And John couldn't remember the last time one of his sons slept on his lap like this. He couldn't remember a night that his sons didn't have a pained sleep full of nightmares. **

**The next morning both John and Adam denied it had ever happened.**

"**You feeling up to some hunting?" asks John.**

"**I guess so sure," replied Adam standing up shakily.**

**John didn't want Adam in any physical activity he knew the body was weak once getting out of hell, so it was research upon research. Angels, Demons, everything that could walk the Earth.**

**Even though Adam hadn't had much physical activity, he still came down with a cold and recently being returned from hell his immune system wasn't really up to fighting it.**

"**I'm okay," Adam's horse voice whispered as John tried to fed him the medicine.**

"**Adam you gotta take it," says John.**

"**No," moaned Adam.**

"**Adam Jonathon Milligan don't make me shove this down your throat," says John.**

**John helps Adam into a sitting position. Placing the tablespoon of medicine onto his tongue, the pain was too much to swallow and Adam spit it out on the rug.**

"**I'm sorry," Adam cried, "I'm sorry,"**

"**It's okay," John says, "just try and lay down,"**

**That was the last of the medicine and with the condition his son was, John didn't want to leave him even if it was only for five minutes while he went to the drug store.**

"**I'm ok-**

"**Adam you're not **_**okay**_**!" says John, "when I got back from hell I got this head cold and was sitting on the bed for nearly a month in this pain, it was dreadful and I'm not letting you endure this,"**


	4. Chapter 4

John knew Adam needed some medicine in his system, but still he didn't want to leave Adam alone.

"Hey I'm from pre-med," Adam's voice whispered, "I'm pretty sure I won't die while you go out and get medicine,"

John had forgotten how well Adam could read faces and expressions.

"Call me if anything happens okay?" says John, "and don't move an inch try and sleep,"

Adam nods and turns over, but not closing his eyes. One of John's cell phones began to ring. Adam knew he wasn't supposed to answer the phone, but getting up and placing shaking feet on the ground he didn't care.

"Hello?" he asks into the phone.

"John it's me," says the voice on the other end, "A Djin attacked Sam before, and he thinks Dean would be the next target and I'm just giving you a heads up to watch that boy of yours I wouldn't place the Djin to leave him alone,"

"Alright," says Adam, "thank you,"

He pressed the end button on the phone before placing it on the table. He stared at it for a moment, great for his thinking that Sam was still being tortured in hell. Great his father didn't tell him any of this. And who was _me_? It defiantly wasn't anyone he knew. Hearing the key in the door Adam all but jumped back into the bed.

"Hey I got some cough drops, and some medicine think you can take it this time?" asks John.

"Yeah sure," replied Adam his voice wasn't really up to yelling just yet, "say how's Sam?"

John nearly dropped the bag he was holding.

"I have no idea what you mean," says John and Adam had to give him credit as there was no change in his voice.

"You know a friend of yours called before about Sam being attacked by a Djin and Dean may or may not be the next target,"

"I thought I told you to stay in bed," says John.

"So you're not denying that Sam is alive? That you've known he's been alive?" asks Adam and John's shoulders are still turned to him, "I've been sitting here thinking he's still being tortured in hell how could you keep letting me think that?"

"Adam there's a lotta of things you don't know," says John.

"Dammit then tell me!" calls out Adam, "you've kept me in the dark my whole life, well shit's happened to me, hell I've died been eaten alive I've spent time in hell I think I deserve to know the truth and Sam is my brother,"

"Adam," says John, "your brother was brought back just before you were, and he's been with his grandfather,"

"Then why the hell aren't we getting him?" asks Adam, "why isn't he with you?"

John's shoulders heave and Adam can tell that he's either in tears or close to them. When he turns Adam could see the tears in his eyes, something that he personally had never seen. Seeing his father so broken and so sad, made a lump form in Adam's throat.

"I can't face them," says John, "I can't look them in the eye knowing it's my fault,"

"What's your fault?" asks Adam.

"I should have warned Dean about Sam's destiny," says John, "beside giving him instruction to save him or kill him,"

"You knew about Lucifer?" asks Adam.

"No," replied John, "I knew Sam was supposed to be chosen among all others,"

"But you didn't know about Lucifer or their destiny-

"No," says John, "but how can I face them?'

"You're gonna have to," replied Adam, "this isn't fair to Sam and Dean they love you,"

"No we're not-

"Dad," says Adam, "they're your children don't you wanna see them?"

"Of course I do," says John.

"Then let's go-

"Adam not now, when the time is right," says John.

**A/N: When the time is right smmmm that reminds me of John from season 1.….Sam and Dean will be here soon promise leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As requested Sam and Dean will be in this chapter…it'll be the start of 6x02 "Two and A Half Men", a month has passed since Adam's time in hell, during this time he had been sick and trained by John.**

"So this monsters been stealing babies?" asks Adam reading the papers.

"Yes all these babies' parents have been murdered and their children are missing," says John.

It had taken Adam nearly two weeks to recover from a simple head cold. Since then he been training vigorously with his father, shooting and research for hours a day and then sleeping for the rest. This was the John his brothers knew, a drill sergeant who didn't take no for an answer.

"Say you ready for your first official hunt?" asks John.

"Yeah I am," replied Adam, "say this being my first hunt does it go in the baby book?"

John's reaction wasn't what Adam had expected at all, normally John would crack a smile but weak smile at his jokes and honestly Adam thought his father could smile a little bit more.

"Mary used to keep baby books for the boys," says John, "every day she'd be writing something saying how she always wanted to remember that Sam smiled at Dean or something like that they all burnt with the fire

"My mom tried keeping a book for me," replied Adam, "but with work she too tired,"

"You know your mother she tried," says John.

"Yeah I know that," replied Adam, "and I should have really thanked her more, knowing-

"Let's go going," says John.

In the car ride, John explained that they'd be posing as FBI agents investigating the murders of the parents.

"Hi Agent Freelancer and Agent Cohplain," says John.

"The FBI really needs to send three agents to investigate this?" asks the officer.

"Three?" asks Adam.

"Your buddy's over there," says the officer pointing at Sam who was on his phone.

"Adam I gotta go," says John.

"Dad!" Adam cried as Sam noticed that he was standing there, "shit,"

"I gotta go yes I know bye," says Sam into his phone, "Adam,"

Before Adam could react Sam's arms are wrapped around him tight. And Adam wraps his arms around his brother.

"Everyone's staring," Adam whispers and his brother releases him.

"How long you've been back?" asks Sam.

"About a month," replied Adam.

"Only a month?" asks Sam.

"Yeah," replied Adam watching the truck as it drove off leaving him completely behind.

"What happened you know after I…left?" asks Sam.

"It was quiet, black actually no Michael no Lucifer they shut up for just a minute or two then _it _started again,"

"I'm sorry-

"You've said that enough," says Adam, "now what's with this case?"

"Hold up how'd you even know there was a case?"

Adam debated between lying to Sam or telling him the truth and betraying his father even though he knew John was wrong.

"I haven't been alone Sam," says Adam.

"Then who have you been with?" asks Sam raising an eyebrow.

Adam began to walk away but Sam grabbed his arm.

"Tell me who you've been with!" says Sam more demanding then asking.

"I've been with Dad Sam," says Adam and Sam's mouth dropped in shock.

"What?" asks Sam.

"With Dad," says Adam, "he's back been back for a while now, he found me in the cemetery and I've been with him ever since and your grandpa he knows that your father is back,"

Sam stares at Adam for a moment with a look on his face that Adam was afraid Sam might strike him.

"Call him," says Sam holding out his cell phone.

Adam with shaky fingers dials the number and hands the number back to his brother.

"Adam?" John asks and Sam doesn't say a word, "ADAM!"

"Dad?" Sam finally mutters.

"Sam?" asks John, "son I'm sorry-

"Can you come and meet me and Adam at 203 Pine Street Avenue?" asks Sam tears in his eyes, "we need to talk _all _of us,"

Sam hands the phone back to Adam.

"203 Pine Street Avenue is Dean's address isn't it?" asks Adam.


	6. Chapter 6

To say the car ride to Dean's house wasn't awkward would be just about the biggest understate meant there ever was.

"Sam-

"Save it,"

"No I have to say something," says Adam, "I only just figured out you were alive like two weeks ago, Dad didn't tell me that you were back-

"Yeah two weeks," says Sam, "so what you and Dad alone-

"Sam don't-

"Don't what? Adam this is _my _father-

"_Your _father I thought he was _our _father!"

Sam went back to starring at the road in front of him, and Adam went back to the scenery. Soon enough houses pulled into view followed by streets and finally Dean's home. Adam saw the truck parked a few cars away, and John climbed out of the car, he expected Sam to come running up to him demanding an explanation.

"Let's just get Dean," says Sam.

"Isn't this gonna be a bit much for him?" asks Adam as his father seemed to lose his voice.

"Dean is our brother Adam and _your _son," Sam directed at John, "he's not being left out…..and for the record neither am I,"

"We weren't-

"Adam don't even try-

"Goddammit Sam!" says Adam, "when I got outta the pit my first thoughts were about you, and the first thing I did was scream out your name. If anything I wanted you to be with me 'cause being in the pit you were the only thing that kept me from losing all my sanity,"

Sam walks up the steps to Dean's home ringing the doorbell.

"Sam?" asks Lisa then she notices the two men standing behind him.

She recognized the dark haired man as Dean's father from the pictures she had seen.

"Is Dean home?" asks Sam.

"Yeah," says Lisa.

Lisa was a bit freaked by all of Dean's relatives coming back from the dead.

"DEAN!" yells out Lisa.

Dean walks in behind her.

"What's up?" he asks and then he sees Adam, "Adam…._Dad_?"

"Yeah son it's me," replied John.

Dean walks up to him and hit him square in the nose, blood drips out of John's nose. And Adam knows from his training that had most likely broken his nose.

"You bastard," he mutters.

"I guess I deserved that," says John.

"You knew that Dad was back Sam?" he demands, "you knew this-

"No Dean I didn't," says Sam.

"You expect me to believe this what else you've been hiding Sam? Any more demon girlfriends? Anything else you hiding in the dark?" demands Dean.

And even Adam knows the Ruby crack was a low blow and he watches as his brother's fists fly.

"Boys!" cried out John, "Adam get Dean,"

It took both Adam and John to restrain them from hitting each other again.

"Boys stop this-

"You have no right to call us _boys_," says Dean, "Dad there was so much fricken more that you knew, could have warned us about. Why didn't you tell us that we had a brother? One we could have protected from getting eaten by ghouls, protected from going to hell? Did you know that Mom was a hunter? Did you know the deal she made? Did you know about the demon blood as you sure as hell knew about Sam's destiny,"

"I knew about all of it," says John his eyes not meeting Dean's.

"Dad there was so much more you could have let us know," says Dean, "we found out more things about you when you passed away then when you were alive,"

"I know," says John, "but you were my sons was I supposed to tell you? That your mother made a deal selling her son? Ruin her image for you? I knew about the blood…and I was trying to protect your brother-

"Yeah what a great job you did there," says Sam, "what a great way this all turned out,"

**A/N: please flames or review**


	7. Chapter 7

**John's eyes looked at his before turning back to gazing at his wedding ring.**

"Dean you got out of this life," says John, "you have a beautiful woman who obviously loves you and that boy of yours-

"Ben's not my son," says Dean, "not biologically,"

"But you love him like a son," says John, "you have a family-

"Don't you think I'd rather have my brother alive? Or my father outta hell to?" yells out Dean.

"Stop it all of you," says Adam standing up, "what's in the past is in the past. We're all here now and we're together so can we please just stop fighting each other? Stop yelling down each other's throats!"

Sam, Dean and John glared at each other before turning their attention to Adam.

"He's right you know," says John.

Sam and Dean stare at each other, before standing up and walking out of the house.

"Now this is gonna be fun," Adam says sarcastically.

Adam got into the truck with John, who didn't murmur a word.

"Sam?" asks Adam as his phone rings.

"Samuel called there's still a family with alive," says Sam.

Sam finished reading off the coordinates and Adam handed them to his father.

They all arrived in separate cars, and John climbed out first loading a gun for Adam.

"Let's get in and kill whatever the hell it is and get out," says Adam and no one responded as they each walked slowly into the house.

Inside they found the bloody remains of the parents.

"Shit," says John looking around.

A baby's soft cry turned their attention to a moving blanket.

"Is that?" asks Adam as John bends down and reveals a giggling little baby.

John carefully cradles the baby smiling down at it, remembering holding Sam and Dean when they were infants.

"Oh crap," says Dean.

A man goes to grab for Sam and Sam cuts him with his knife and his cut begins to turn to an odd color as Dean goes to attack him, he runs out of the house.

"All right then," says Dean putting his knife back in his coat.

"What the hell was that?" asks Adam.

"Nothing I've ever seen," says John and he looks at the baby, "we're gonna need supplies,"

"I've got an aerosol in the trunk," says Sam.

"Not that kind of supplies Sam," says John, "I mean baby supplies bottles, diapers, car seat for one and baby food. Dean you remember how to hold a baby right?"

John doesn't wait for Dean's answer as the baby is thrust into his arms.

"I'll go get some supplies," says John, "you, Sam and Adam take the baby back to the motel room,"

John walks out.

"Is he seriously gonna leave us with a freakin baby when he's the only one whose actually raised a kid?" asks Sam.

"Adam you take it," says Dean.

"Why me?" asks Adam.

"I saw you first," says Dean walking out.

Adam sat in the backseat holding the baby.

"Please go to sleep," says Adam begging the baby, "come on you know you wanna,"

"Adam that's not gonna work," says Sam from the front.

"You wanna get back here and try?" asks Adam.

"Try singing," suggests Dean.

"Rock bye baby on the tree top," Adam began and the baby began to cry.

"Crap," says Adam who was at a total loss with the baby.

**A/N: suggestions please! And I don't really remember how the episode went**


	8. Chapter 8

"Adam stop singing!" Dean snaps from the front.

He thought Adam would have at least the common sense _to stop singing. _Adam tried rocking the baby.

"This thing won't shut up," he complains.

"Maybe he needs a diaper change," suggests Dean.

"Oh god no," says Sam.

"And plus we'd have nothing to change him into until Dad gets back," says Adam, "speaking of Dad. Hello?"

"Adam I couldn't get all of the supplies," says John, "only a blanket, and a few cans of baby food-

"Dad!" Adam whined, "the baby won't shut up,"

"Then try singing-

"I already did!" Adam snaps, "and it hates it,"

"The baby isn't an _it _Adam," corrects John, "look I'm at the motel how far away are you?"

"Dean?" Adam asks.

"Like 5," replied Dean.

"Five minutes," Adam replied, "great just fricken great,"

He holds out the baby at arms length and the baby stops crying for just a second and throws up on Adam's shirt.

"Oh gross," says Adam.

Dean couldn't stifle his giggles, but Sam sat cold faced in the front of the car, not even a smile braced his lips.

"Come on dude it's funny," says Dean.

Sam didn't even crack a small smile as Adam tried to clean himself. Climbing out of the car Adam hands the baby off to his father, and announced that he was taking a shower.

"Adam's not to good with a baby is he?" John asks the baby who giggles at him, "no he's not you didn't like him very much. Looks like you're a little wet. Hey Dean go get a towel from the bathroom,"

John begins to walk and gently cradling the baby and walking around the room.

"You're good at this," says Sam.

"Years of practice," says John.

"Here," Dean hands his father the towel.

John changes the baby's wet diaper, and wraps him in the blanket.

"Hey Jude," he sang softly to the baby, "don't be afraid,"

Adam walks out of the bathroom and to his surprise found his father singing to the baby with his brothers looking on sadly.

"Just remember to let her into your heat," Dean sang with the few words he could remember.

"And then you can start to make it better," John sang and the baby's eyelids closed as he fell asleep.

John placed him on the end of a bed and smiles down at the baby tears in his eyes.

"You never sang that for us as kids," Sam states.

"I couldn't let myself hear that song it reminded me so much of your mother," says John, "so much of what we lost,"

Adam stays silent, he had only recently been told of Mary Winchester, his father's wife and his brothers' mother. From what he understand she was a pretty amazing person, but plain and simple she wasn't his mother. Sure his mother didn't kill monsters that hid under your bed, or knew how to put together a gun, she made him who he was today, and he loved her.

"Babies look so innocent," Adam notes.

"They are innocent Adam," says John, "Adam you've never babysat or saw a baby-

"My mom only had an older brother who didn't have kids so no cousins and I wasn't really 'babysitter' material," says Adam.

"Didn't you say you put yourself to bed and made your own meals?" asks Sam.

"Not without a couple of burns and cuts," says Adam showing his palms which had faded cuts and small black marks.

"Adam-

"It's fine," states Adam, "it's in the past,"

"I'll stay up with the baby," says John.

"I've got the floor," states Dean.

Sam and Adam climbed on the separate beds, the baby was at the end of Adam's bed since he was shorter and there was no fear of Adam accidentally kicking the baby off of the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Boys up," says John who was holding the baby.

Dean, Sam and Adam's eyes pop open and each climb out of bed slowly.

"Where are we going?" asks Adam.

"Baby shopping," says John.

Baby shopping Adam mused to himself, he had always wanted children, always. But after his death or should he say his _first _death he had lost that dream. Baby shopping almost sounded surreal.

"Adam you with us?" asks John as he pushed a cart.

"Sorry yeah," says Adam, "just didn't know they were so many items you needed for a baby,"

"I think you need something to put on their butts," adds Dean helpfully.

"Like this?" asks Sam holding it up.

"Yeah we gotta hurry," says John, "tears in like 10 secs. Adam run and get a crib for the baby,"

Adam sprints down the ales almost running into a few people, and grabbing the first crib he saw.

"Make it stop!" complains Sam.

"Come on little guy hold on," says Dean shaking his foot.

John lifts the baby out of the cart and begins to cradle him.

"Dad make him stop people are staring at us like we're child abuses," says Sam.

"Shhh come on little dude," says John cradling the baby.

"Oh what seems to be the problem?" asks a black woman approaching them.

"We're not sure yet," says John holding the baby.

"What's his name?" asks the lady.

"Bobby," says Dean as Sam says "John,"

"Bobby John," John compromises.

Adam while walking up to the counter notices the lady's eyes in the security camera and drops the crib. He points at the monitor.

"Give us back the baby before I stab you," says Dean.

"Dean!" says both John and Sam.

Dean points at the monitor before charging at the woman, Adam tries to grab her arm and only rips off the flesh.

"HELP!" she yells.

Dean pulls her to ground.

"Hey get off of her!" yells the storage manager.

"Okay, alright. Alright," says Dean putting away his knife.

The four Winchesters sprinted from the store, Bobby John in Dean's arms. They all ran for Sam's charger, and they were a bit cramped, John sitting shotgun, Adam and Dean squished in the back.

"Dean I don't think that goes there!" says Adam.

"Who designed this thing? NASA?" asks Dean.

Adam pushes Dean's hands away buckling Bobby John into his seat.

"You know, it could have been following us this whole time. Since the baby's house," states Sam.

"Alright, you know, we got to get off the road. Get Bobby John here someplace safe. Figure this thing out. Okay, alright, shh, shh. Easy, kid," says Dean.

"I agree with your brother," says John, "Sam drive eight miles and the first-

"Motel on my right I know," says Sam.

"Great why aren't you turning?" asks John.

"Cause there's a freakin detour," says Sam violently turning the car.

"All right Sam relax," says Dean, "no need to crash,"


End file.
